


leave you drowning until you reach for my hand

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, but everything is all right in the end!, kind of, mentions of bondage, under-negotiated DBSM, unprotected sex, which leads to the discovery of limits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis sabía qué tan trascendental era para él, obedecerlo, pero nunca se dio cuenta cuán importante, nunca pensó que tal vez no sería capaz de parar, incluso si quisiera. Si Louis le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo que realmente no quisiera hacer, sería diferente, pero Louis nunca haría eso, nunca le diría que hiciese algo que Harry no pudiese manejar. Excepto... esto; que lo obedeciera sin elogiarlo, recompensarlo, aprobarlo o incluso reconocerlo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [leave you drowning until you reach for my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/137484) by likecharity. 



La cosa es, no es tan divertido como solía ser. Al principio era excitante, porque era nuevo, porque cada vez que Louis le decía a Harry que hiciera algo había un poco de duda sobre si Harry lo haría o no. Se sentía como si lo estuviese forzando, como si Harry fuese sacado de su zona de confort solo por complacer a Louis. Y ahora no es eso, ya no. Ahora, él sabe que Harry hará lo que sea que le diga, y ya no se siente como si fuera un desafío. Harry se siente seguro porque apenas le obedezca, Louis le recompensará y eso es algo constante, es algo con lo que Harry puede contar. Algo que lo hace sentir cómodo.

Y no es que Louis quiera que Harry se sienta _in_ cómodo, pero le gusta ponerlo justo al borde. Extraña poder enojarlo un poco, ver ese leve destello de pánico o incertidumbre en sus ojos y luego ver cómo lo hace _de todas formas._ Pero, últimamente, parece que lo ha aceptado, sin dudarlo o preocuparse. Le sonreirá a Louis en el escenario mientras canta las letras cambiadas, y Louis no podrá no sonreírle devuelta porque luce tan _atolondrado_ pero eso no—eso no es tanto lo que él quiere. Ahora se siente mal, como si algo fuera distinto, y no sabe qué es pero lo hace sentir nervioso y frustrado.

No es que lo hubiera planeado, de verdad que no. No piensa en ello con detenimiento. Solo… pasa. Una noche en el escenario, los dos están sentados al lado de Zayn en el sofá y Harry está inclinado hacia delante y es tan fácil darle una palmadita, la señal para que se mueva atrás, y luego ignorarlo mientras lo hace. Louis se imagina que Harry piensa que quiere que se mueva para poder hablar, pero Louis solo empieza a jugar con la manga de su camisa en vez, perfeccionando el doblez; luego Niall llama su atención, distrayéndolo. Louis sonríe, sintiendo la sangre correr un poco más rápido por sus venas sabiendo que Harry debe estar viéndolo, confuso, esperando por alguna indicación de por qué quería que se hiciera hacia atrás, o solo un vistazo de una sonrisa que muestre que está satisfecho con Harry obedeciéndole. Pero Louis no hace ninguna de esas cosas, dejándolo colgado hasta que tienen que pararse de nuevo porque es el momento de Harry para cantar.

Se detiene por el resto del concierto, satisfecho, pero en el fondo de su mente no puede dejar de desear volver a repetirlo. Le da un fugaz vistazo a la expresión perpleja de Harry antes de levantarse y sólo—se sintió también confundirlo así, que quiere hacerlo otra vez. Devuelta en el hotel ambos se duchan y se dejan caer en la cama y Harry ni siquiera le pregunta. Louis imagina que tal vez solo cree que fue una coincidencia, que no hay necesidad de mencionarlo, o que tal vez le _gustó_ , le gustaba estar confundido así después de una orden.

Así que la noche después, Louis lo hace de nuevo. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Comienza despacio, con las cosas más pequeñas, tontas cosas que le dice a Harry que haga solo por hacerlas y que Harry hace solo porque Louis lo dijo. Y Louis mira hacia otro lugar después, o incluso durante, hablando con otros en su lugar o tomando un trago de su botella de agua o sonriéndole a alguien en el público en vez de a Harry, sintiendo ese extraño revoloteo en su pecho cuando logra ver por el rabillo del ojo el ceño fruncido de Harry. Una noche ignora a propósito el cambio en la letra que Harry hizo solo porque él se lo pidió, indicándole qué cantar y luego actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, incluso mientras Harry sonríe de la forma bobalicona en que lo hace cuando sabe que ha roto una regla y todo por Louis. Louis ve su expresión caer, como propiamente caer, y por un momento siente culpa pero cuando el coro llega y Harry está de nuevo cantando mal la letra, tan claro como puede, pensando que Louis no lo oyó o que no lo hizo bien la primera vez y eso es—eso es algo. Hace que el corazón de Louis se golpee contra su cavidad torácica y que la emoción gire en la base de su espalda, ver a Harry tratar de complacer así. Lo hace querer subir un nivel.

El día siguiente están libres y Louis le dice a Harry qué usar en la mañana como lo hace a veces—es algo que excita a Harry particularmente. Louis no sabe _por_ _qué_ pero piensa en hacerlo menos para que sea especial. Harry está sacando una camiseta del clóset y Louis lo apunta y solo dice, —Uh-uh.

Harry respira temblorosamente, metiendo la camiseta de nuevo en el clóset. —¿Cuál de estas? —pregunta él, dudando en si presionarlo o no.

—Hmm. La azul —dice Louis—, con los jeans negros.

Se levanta de la cama, listo para vestirse así tiene una excusa para estar distraído, cuando se escucha un golpe en la puerta. Se dirige a abrirla y Niall entra, comenzando una historia acerca de Liam poniendo algo en su pan tostado por error en el desayuno o algo así—Louis no está realmente escuchando, muy consciente de Harry cambiándose detrás de él, poniéndose la ropa que Louis había escogido para él.

Niall sigue hablando y Louis decide que debería cambiarse también, y todo eso mientras Harry solo está ahí parado con la ropa que Louis escogió, en un extremo, callado e inquieto, esperando por la aprobación de Louis. La sola presencia de Niall no es suficiente para que Louis aguante, podría fácilmente darle un rápido guiño a Harry y un “luces bien, bebé,” pero en cambio solo se viste, conversando con Niall y prácticamente ignorando a Harry por completo. Hay una parte de él, de nuevo, que se siente mal, mientras hacen su camino a través de la puerta y Harry aún está parado allí, luciendo tan perdido, pero luego-

—Lou —murmura Harry con voz urgente—, ¿cuáles zapatos?

Y de nuevo él lucha con fuerza, pensando que Louis no está complacido y necesita hacer más, y dios, hay algo en eso que envía a Louis a las nubes. —No sé —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tus zapatillas de deporte? No me importa.

Niall y él salen del cuarto y luego tienen que esperar otro minuto porque—como Louis bien sabe—Harry trajo consigo tres pares de zapatillas de deporte y claramente está desesperado por saber a cuáles se refería Louis, sabiendo que no puedo ir y preguntarle sin ser demasiado obvio frente a Niall. Finalmente, sale con las negras, y Louis apenas y le da un vistazo, solo diciendo, —Te tomó bastante, vamos —y encaminándose al vestíbulo.

Siempre le ha gustado ver a Harry nervioso, eso no es nuevo, y ciertamente le gusta ver a Harry con ganas de complacer, así que quizás esto es sólo una extensión de esas dos cosas combinadas. Sea lo que sea, está _realmente_ trabajando para él, y lo mantiene en marcha, necesitando más. En realidad es un reto para _él_ al mismo tiempo, aunque, si piensa en ello, no está seguro de que hubiera esperado. Se supone que tiene algo que ver con el hábito; él esta tan acostumbrado a elogiar a Harry cada vez que se hace algo para él que a veces el elogio se desliza hacia fuera antes de que él pueda recordar que se supone que debe abstenerse de decirlo. A veces no puede evitar sonreír cuando él hace algo estúpido a petición de Louis, en parte porque se ve tan _feliz_ y en parte porque nunca va a cansarse de ver a Harry decir o hacer algo completamente tonto solo por amor a Louis.

La inconsistencia ayuda, sin embargo. Si Louis no le da a Harry nada en absoluto, podría darse por vencido, no molestarse en intentarlo con más fuerza, pero debido a que no puede _decir_ si va a obtener una gran sonrisa y un _bien hecho_ o no, sigue intentando con la esperanza de que suceda, y a Louis le gusta eso, le gusta la sensación de control que le da, sabiendo que Harry está cayendo sobre sí mismo tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

×××

Harry no lo entiende, para nada, pero él siempre intenta tomar lo que Louis le da y esto debe ser algo que Louis esté haciendo por una _razón,_ debe pensar que Harry puede manejarlo. Harry sigue diciéndose eso, pero hay esta ansiedad molestándolo, esa preocupación de que Louis no lo esté elogiando porque él no lo _merece_. Pero, lógicamente, no está haciendo nada diferente, definitivamente no flojeando, y si Louis estuviera infeliz con él de seguro hubiera dicho algo, o mostrándolo de otras formas. La mayor parte del tiempo las cosas son normales, como siempre lo han sido. No es como si Louis estuviera descuidándolo de repente; aún se acurrucan todo el tiempo y se hacen reír y tontean alrededor.

Es solo que a veces, cuando Louis le dice a Harry que haga algo y Harry lo hace, Louis no parece complacido con él. No luce decepcionado, solo indiferente, pero—de alguna forma, eso es peor, como que Harry no está haciendo lo suficiente para mantener su atención, y no puede hacer más que intentarlo con más fuerza. E incluso, estando confundido, no le _importa_ tener que esforzarse más, porque si Louis piensa que no lo está haciendo bien, entonces Harry necesita mejorar.

En el escenario, Louis continua indicándole que cambie las letras, y Harry escucha con atención las nuevas palabras que tiene que cantar, y las grita sin importar que tan tontas suenen, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Louis apenas lo mira. Le dirá que impresión hacer cuando pasen las preguntas de Twitter, pero, donde ocasionaba elogiar a Harry en exceso por su impresión de Niall usual, todo lo que obtiene ahora es una sonrisa, si algo. A veces, Louis estará ocupado hablando con alguno de los otros, o dirigiéndose al público, y Harry se encuentra a si mismo sobreactuando, desesperado por obtener una reacción de él. 

Cuando Louis le pide que le haga una taza de té en el bus, correrle un baño en su habitación del hotel, buscarle cosas, Harry trata de ser rápido y perfecto, pero parece que Louis siempre esta distraído cuando Harry regresa. Estará enviando un mensaje de texto o acostado con sus audífonos puestos o haciendo algo en línea, y solo le dará a Harry una sonrisa, murmurará un rápido “gracias”, en vez de darle a Harry esa cálida y orgullosa sonrisa, acariciar su cabello, susurrando _buen chico_ en su odio y diciéndole cuan afortunado es de tenerle.

Han estado tan ocupados últimamente que no han tenido mucho tiempo para el sexo, siempre es tarde cuando terminan los shows y temprano para levantarse a las entrevistas o las sesiones de fotos y están _cansados_ , conformándose con pajas rápidas la mayor parte del tiempo porque necesitan dormir. Louis no lo elogió después de esas, tampoco, pero no es tan inusual—es sólo cuando las cosas son más intensas, usualmente, que él le asegura a Harry que hizo un buen trabajo, le dice cuán asombroso estuvo.

Hoy es uno de los pocos días libres de la banda, y los dos lo están aprovechando al máximo, quedándose encerrados en su habitación de hotel, felices de poder tomarse su tiempo con el sexo por una vez.

—Quiero que me montes —dice Louis, pellizcando la oreja de Harry mientras se las arregla para dejarlos a ambos sobre la cama.

Harry asiente, observando cómo Louis se acuesta en su espalda y comienza a tocarse. Louis no lo deja hacer esto muy seguido, y a Harry le gusta, lo pone fuera de su zona de confort, el estar arriba cuando se ha acostumbrado a estar debajo de Louis, sintiendo su peso sobre él. Louis aun esta en control, por supuesto, y él deja eso en claro, pero hay algo en esa posición que hace sentir a Harry muy expuesto. Le gusta la forma en que Louis se recuesta y lo observa, urgiéndolo a ir más rápido o lo hace girarse para poder ver su culo subiendo y bajando sobre su polla.

Louis ya lo ha abierto con sus dedos, enfrentando a Harry contra la pared y colando su mano entre sus piernas, hundiendo dos dedos y sacándolos, rápido y profundo hasta que las rodillas de Harry están débiles y él se agarra de Louis, rogando. Así que cuando Harry se monta a horcajadas sobre Louis y comienza a abrirse con él, los dedos de Louis flojamente envueltos alrededor de la base de su polla para ayudar a guiarse en su interior, Harry está listo. La quemazón no tiene comparación, de todas formas, y él gruñe, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se baja a sí mismo, tomándolo más profundo hasta que siente los dedos de Louis. Él los retira, dejando que Harry se hunda todo el camino.

Harry se fuerza a levantar la cabeza porque sabe que Louis querrá verlo, y Louis lo hace, sus ojos moviéndose del rostro de Harry hacia donde sus cuerpos se unen, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y su cara y pecho cubiertos con una capa fina de sudor. Harry se toma un momento, acostumbrándose, esperando a que Louis le diga que puede moverse, y Louis lo hace esperar durante tanto tiempo que pronto está desesperado. La presencia dura de Louis, tan quieto dentro de él, lo está haciendo doler por algo de fricción. Está tan duro, su polla curvándose contra su propio estómago.

—Lou —dice él, débilmente. Necesita estabilizarse, y pone sus manos sobre el estómago de Louis, tratando de no inclinarse demasiado y mover la polla de Louis dentro de él. Siempre es— _extraño,_ como esto, sabiendo que, técnicamente, está en una posición de poder con Louis debajo de él, pero no sintiendo la necesidad de tomar el control. Mira abajo, a sus propias manos sobre el estómago de Louis; observa cuán grandes lucen, en especial si extiende sus dedos. La piel de Louis es caliente y suave, y Harry insiste, rogando, casi derritiéndose contra él—. Lou, Lou, por favor, ¿puedo…?

—Sí, adelante —dice Louis finalmente, y sale como una larga exhalación, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

Harry exhala un “gracias, gracias” y comienza a moverse, es muy impaciente, muy rápido, usando las manos en el estómago de Louis para levantarse a sí mismo y bajarse de golpe, gimiendo fuerte ante el calor resbaladizo de Louis dentro de él.

—Hey —dice Louis firmemente, inclinándose un poco para agarrar a Harry por las caderas y detenerlo—, despacio, ¿sí?

Harry asiente, tratando de contener un gemido, y Louis lo guía, dedos mordiendo sus caderas mientras logra que Harry se mueva suavemente contra él. Harry sisea, y Louis retrae sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Es tan confiable que Harry siente un pequeño estremecimiento de placer, agradeciéndole de nuevo y tratando de mantener el ritmo que Louis le mostró, Harry aumenta la velocidad gradualmente, mirando de cerca el rostro de Louis para tratar de leer sus reacciones, asegurarse que lo está haciendo bien. Louis no protesta, lo deja; acaba de encontrar un buen ritmo cuando de repente el teléfono de Louis está sonando, su ridículo tono de un remix de dance resonando por todo el lugar.

Harry se ríe pero, para su sorpresa, Louis no. En cambio, él se inclina hacia el aparato y Harry se detiene, confundido.

—¿Te dije que pararas? —pregunta Louis.

Harry sacude la cabeza, mordiendo su labio cuando se da cuenta que Louis va a contestar la llamada. Eso ha pasado antes, de hecho—Louis se estaba sintiendo particularmente atrevido una vez cuando su teléfono en casa sonó durante el sexo, y él decidió cogerlo. Fue estresante pero algo divertido, una broma interna, sabiendo que la persona en el otro lado de la línea no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Hola, Liam —dice Louis al teléfono, con una voz algo aguda que hace que Harry suelte una risita y trate de verlo a los ojos. Louis solo está escuchando con atención, sin embargo—. Sí, creo que ese es —dice él y Harry se pregunta de qué estarán hablando. Liam salió de compras por lo que debe ser ese producto para el cabello que Louis ha estado buscando por todos lados—no puede obtenerlo de casa y es difícil encontrarlo aquí; ha puesto a todos a buscarlo—. No, es como azul oscuro. El logo es blanco, creo.

Harry esta medio impresionando con cuán casual suena. Le tomaría a Liam un montón notar lo que estaban haciendo, incluso si estuvieran gimiendo, pero así, no hay forma en que tenga _alguna_ idea. Harry sonríe ante ese pensamiento, meciéndose en la polla de Louis, manteniéndola profunda y buscando los ojos del chico, pero él tiene la cabeza girada a un lado y está observando la ventana. Probablemente, piensa que se descontrolará si mira a Harry, pero eso no representó un problema antes; parte de la diversión era que ambos se reían descontroladamente, confundiendo al que llamaba, Louis hacia esos comentarios astutos, y esto parece—distinto.

—Hay una diferencia entre azul marino y negro, Liam —se burla Louis, y Harry se tensa un poco ante la forma en que Louis parece contentarse con bromear con Liam incluso cuando tiene a Harry encima de él. Celos llamean dentro de Harry y se agarra del estómago de Louis un poco más fuerte, levantándose y luego cayendo, agitando sus caderas en un pequeño círculo y observando con atención si los párpados de Louis revolotean.

No lo hacen.

Louis solo dice. —Ah, bueno. Lo encontraremos en algún lugar —rascándose el pecho distraídamente—.  ¿Cómo van las compras, por cierto?

Harry aprieta la mandíbula, viendo cómo Louis escucha con atención a lo que sea Liam le esté respondiendo. Quiere la atención de Louis de vuelta, la _necesita,_ y comienza a montarlo más rápido, alzando sus caderas un poco y dejándolas caer, una y otra vez. Extiende sus manos en el pecho de Louis, estirándose más así se está trabajando en la polla de Louis fervientemente. Su propia erección roza el estómago de Louis, añadiéndose al placer, pero él trata de ignorarlo, trata de concentrarse en Louis.

Esto deber ser lo que Louis quiere, que él haga un esfuerzo—Harry no debe estar haciendo un buen trabajo si Louis aún puede seguir con la conversación. Están hablando ahora de las cosas que Liam compró y Harry no escucha las palabras, tratando, en cambio, de oír si la voz de Louis titubea, y cuando lo hace—sólo un poco—es un incentivo Se folla más rápido en la polla de Louis, le comienza a doler por tener que hacer todo el trabajo pero no le importa, y se sorprende un poco cuando escucha su propio nombre.

—¿Haz? —está diciendo Louis, imperturbable—. No, no sé. Salió a hacer algo. Creo que está con Zayn.

Harry frunce el ceño, una mezcla extraña de ira y determinación hierve en su sangre y se fuerza a sí mismo a enderezarse, recordando que a Louis le gusta verlo cuando follan así. Tal vez esté actuando como si Harry no está allí porque él no le está dando lo que quiere. Harry se esfuerza más, sosteniéndose en sus pies y luego se aferra detrás de él, a los muslos de Louis, caderas aun moviéndose desesperadamente, el torso extendido, polla golpeándose contra su estómago tenso.

Louis aun no lo mira, pero el cambio de ángulo golpea a Harry profundo y se siente _tan_ bien, no puede contener un gemido. Los ojos de Louis tiemblan pero sigue sin mirarlo, ni siquiera para darle una mirada de advertencia. Harry gimotea de nuevo, en parte por la frustración, pero—se siente tan jodidamente bien, hay algo en tener que tratar tan duro que lo está excitando, haciendo chisporrotear algo dentro de él. Siempre ha tenido esta necesidad de complacer a Louis, y es algo que siempre le ha gustado, pero ahora mismo es más fuerte, es una necesidad desesperante—no es lo suficientemente bueno pero no lo hace sentir herido o vencido, solo lo hace querer ser _mejor._ Pero ahora es duro, está perdiendo la concentración, cada vez que se mueve sobre esa polla la siente rozar ese punto que lo vuelve loco y está temblando, le duelen los músculos, pero se siente tan bien que no puede parar, está muy cerca.

Sabe que debería concentrarse en Louis, debería estar tratando de hacerlo correr primero—¿qué si eso es lo que quiere? ¿qué si no va a dejar de hablar con Liam hasta que Harry lo lleve al orgasmo? Pero ya está balanceándose en el borde, trabajándose así mismo en el frenesí mientras Louis permanece calmo, aun hablando. Su aliento parece rápido y su voz tal vez suena algo débil pero Harry no sabe si lo está imaginando. La mano libre de Louis agarrando la sábana con fuerza es el único signo de que está sintiendo algo. Harry se fuerza a parar, a inclinarse de nuevo y apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Louis—pero es el cambio repentino el que lo envía al borde, su polla frotándose repentina y duramente contra el estómago de Louis, y él farfulla y jadea, su cuerpo se sacude mientras se corre, _duro,_ sobre sí mismo y Louis, humedad caliente entre sus cuerpos.

Harry se siente como si estuviera girando. La polla de Louis aún está dentro de él, su forma dura lo sigue estirando, y le duele por la hipersensibilidad. Se desploma sobre Louis, pegajoso contra él y jadeando fuerte contra su hombro. Es vagamente consciente de Louis diciendo “sí, está bien, tu adelántate”, al teléfono, y luego siente su cuerpo siendo alzado. Las manos de Louis sujetan fuertemente su culo mientras él lo penetra tan duro que Harry deja salir un jadeo ahogado, sus uñas se entierran en el hombro de Louis. El castaño golpea con fuerza dentro de él, caderas martilleando, y Harry se siente mareado—tal vez esto significa que excitó a Louis más de lo que pensó, que Louis sólo estaba pretendiendo por el bien de Liam, y ese pensamiento pone a Harry orgulloso. O tal vez es un castigo, tal vez Louis está siendo deliberadamente duro con él porque Harry estaba intentando distraerlo. Todo es muy confuso y duele, pero se siente tan _bien_ al mismo tiempo, y todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse con fuerza hasta que Louis se está corriendo, enterrándose más profundo y gimiendo contra el cabello de Harry, y Harry tiembla junto con él, mareado y abrumado.

Ambos quedan sin fuerzas, calurosos y pegajosos, y luego hay dedos paseándose entre el cabello de Harry y una voz gentil murmurando. —¿Estás bien, bebé?

Harry hace un sonido débil en su garganta, asintiendo. —Mmm. Sí, sólo. —Él quiere preguntar, quiere entender esto mejor pero algo le dice que no debería, que Louis tiene un plan y Harry no debería cuestionarlo. No puede formar oraciones ahora mismo.

—¿Quieres limpiarte o tomar una siesta? —pregunta Louis en voz baja, girándose así puede hablar justo al oído de Harry y su aliento hace que Harry tiemble de nuevo con alguna clase de shock. Louis ya ha salido de él pero se siente como si aún estuviera dentro.

—Yo no… no sé —murmura Harry patéticamente, aun aferrándose con fuerza.

—Ok, bebé, todo está bien —dice Louis, riéndose un poco, poniendo a Harry sobre la cama y luego acercándolo, y es más cómodo así—. Te has metido demasiado —murmura Louis, la voz tintada con diversión mientras acaricia el cabello de Harry de nuevo, dedos masajeando gentilmente el cráneo justo como a Harry le gusta.

Harry quiere decir _igual que tú,_ pero—no está seguro si Louis lo hizo, no está seguro si tuvo éxito o no. Louis está siendo dulce ahora, pero no le está diciendo a Harry que hizo un buen trabajo, no lo está reconfortando, y es raro y Harry no entiende y está exhausto y adolorido y sólo sigue aferrándose a Louis, incapaz de formar palabras.

—Podemos descansar por un rato, ¿está bien? —dice Louis—. Los otros no volverán por un rato. Duerme, Haz.

Es como si esas últimas dos palabras presionaran alguna clase de botón en el cerebro de Harry, porque cuando despierta después eso era lo último que recordaba escuchar. Debe haberse quedado dormido al instante. El sólo se gira, el corazón saltando en su pecho cuando se da cuenta que está solo, pero luego escucha el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño y cuando se sienta, adormilado, ve a Louis asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

—Estoy llenando la bañera —dice con una sonrisa—. ¿Te unes?

Harry se levanta, quitando las sábanas de su cuerpo, sintiéndose pegajoso y adolorido, como si todos sus músculos estuvieran tensionados. Está silencioso en el baño con Louis, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a Louis parece no importarle, tarareando para sí mismo mientras se lava. Harry no puede decir si Louis lo entiende y sólo lo está dejando pensar, o si no se ha dado cuenta, si no ha notado siquiera que Harry está un poco aturdido, y hay algo en eso que lo consume. De nuevo, quiere preguntar, pero ha comenzado a pensar que esto es alguna clase de juego que Louis está jugando y—ese pensamiento es frustrante, enojándolo y amargándolo y él no quiere seguirle la corriente, no si Louis ni siquiera le va a _explicar_.

Louis aun es dulce con él, ofreciéndose a lavarle el cabello como algo que hace a veces, pero hay algo acerca de la forma en la que está actuando, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, que solo enoja más a Harry. Él se pierde en sus pensamientos por el resto del día, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que Louis está haciendo y cómo se supone que él debe responder, y si eso concuerda con cómo _está_ respondiendo.

Lo único que se le ocurre a Harry es que Louis está tratando de _entrenarlo_ o algo. Piensa en cómo las personas entrenan a sus perros, comenzando con darles premios cuando obedecen órdenes y luego disminuyéndolos, con la esperanza de que el perro responda cuando el refuerzo positivo no está allí. Y si eso es lo que Louis quiere de Harry, él quiere ser capaz de dárselo, pero no está seguro de que _pueda_. Necesita alguna clase de respuesta y no comprender por qué Louis no lo entiende. Lo hace sentir un poco resentido, pensando que Louis pueda no percibirlo, o que lo haga pero igual se haga el desentendido.

Aun se queda al lado de Louis todo el día, acurrucado junto a él cuando ven una película con Zayn en la tarde. No es que lo _resienta_ , sólo—cuando Louis le dice que vaya a hacerles palomitas en el microondas, por primera vez, hay una parte de Harry que quiere decirle no.

Esa sensación sólo incrementa, y él se da cuenta que quiere resistirse contra lo que sea que Louis esté haciendo, herido e irritado por la forma en la que Louis no le está dando lo que él necesita. Es infantil, tal vez, el reaccionar de esa forma en vez de intentar hablar con él de ello, pero hay una parte de él que siente que Louis lo merece. ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que Louis dice si él no está obteniendo algo de ello?

Es más duro de lo que anticipa. Es como si fuera contra alguna parte fundamental de él, y nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, realmente. Sabía que era importante para él, el obedecer a Louis, pero nunca se dio cuenta _cuán_ importante, nunca pensó que tal vez no sería capaz de parar, incluso si quisiera. Si Louis le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo que realmente no quisiera hacer, sería diferente, pero Louis nunca haría eso, nunca le diría que hiciese algo que Harry no pudiese manejar. Excepto—esto, que lo obedeciera sin elogiarlo, recompensarlo, aprobarlo o incluso _reconocerlo_. A veces no importa si Louis no está realmente impresionado, siempre y cuando le dé preste atención a Harry. Esa es la parte más importante para Harry, siempre lo ha sido, y si ya no está obteniendo una reacción de Louis, entonces esto ya no es divertido.

Pero es _duro_ ir contra su instinto así, forzarse a desobedecer a Louis cuando ya es un hábito, cuando es lo que su corazón quiere. Louis le dirá que haga algo y él comenzará a hacerlo antes de ser consciente de ello. Dos veces trata de no ir acorde con los cambios de letra que Louis le pide pero al final no puede, se siente _incorrecto_ no hacerlo. La segunda vez, se las arregla para cantar un coro como se supone que es incluso cuando Louis le dijo que lo cambiara por algo más, pero después, Louis está inconforme y Harry pretende que no lo escuchó bien y promete hacerlo en el siguiente coro porque puede sentir la decepción de Louis. Es un alivio hacer lo que Louis quiere, y no puede evitar sonreír brillantemente, y es sólo más tarde cuando nota que Louis no le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

×××

Esta noche en el escenario, Harry desobedece una orden directa. Es otro cambio de letra y ni siquiera es una particularmente embarazosa pero por alguna razón, Harry toma una posición, escucha las instrucciones de Louis calmado y enfocado y luego simplemente, de plano, las ignora. Y Louis no creía que lo enfadaría tanto, pero hay algo en ello que realmente lo sobrepasa. Tal vez sea porque nunca ha sucedido de esta manera, nunca tan obvio e intencional, y una parte de él quiere intentar ignorarlo y no demostrar que lo está afectando, pero no puede, se queda callado por el resto del show. Él sabe que realmente empujó cosas el otro día, ignorando a Harry, incluso mientras estaban follando, pero—es como que no puede evitarlo. Ahora que ha iniciado, no sabe cómo parar.

Tan pronto como llegan de nuevo a su habitación, Louis empuja a Harry contra la puerta, subiéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su oído mientras sisea. —¿A qué estás jugando, eh?

Harry queda flojo contra él, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro como si estuviera sosteniéndose en anticipación, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, enredando sus dedos flojamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis como si estuviera tratando de tirar de él aún más cerca. Louis casi pierde el equilibrio, sujetándose con fuerza a las caderas de Harry para mantenerse constante.

—Cuando digo que hagas algo, lo haces, Harry —dice él, las palabras burlándose, y sacude los brazos de Harry fuera de él para poder bajar su cremallera—. ¿Se te olvidó eso? —Harry deja salir una especie de gemido, sin darle una respuesta real—. ¿Me lo vas a compensar? ¿Mostrarme que lo sientes?

Esta vez, la respuesta de Harry es un rotundo _"Sí",_ y luego se está poniendo de rodillas de inmediato, en respuesta a lo que él que piensa que Louis quiere de él.

—Hey —espetó Louis, deslizando las manos bajo las axilas de Harry para arrastrarlo hasta que quedó de pie—. ¿Te dije que hicieras eso?

Harry sacude la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro de Louis, y sus ojos son grandes y oscuros y se muerde el labio y—Louis sabe, entonces, que Harry probablemente lo hizo a _propósito_ , para obtener una reacción de él, y es consciente del desequilibrio de poder allí y el hecho que a él no le gusta, pero Dios, no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar esto en este momento. No cuando Harry está prácticamente rogando por ello, las mejillas encendidas, expresión esperanzadora y arrepentida y tan, tan dispuesto. Louis piensa en cómo no ha sido exactamente fácil contenerse todo este tiempo, el esfuerzo que se necesita para mirar hacia otro lado cuando Harry está tratando muy duro para complacerlo, actuar como si no lo estuviera afectando.

—Vas a hacer lo que digo, ¿sí? —murmura Louis, empujando sus pantalones y bóxers en un movimiento rápido y poniendo su verga en la palma de su mano, sintiendo el pulso duro de la misma.

Harry asiente con entusiasmo. —Sí, sí —dice él, tragando como si su boca estuviera haciéndose agua ante la idea de chupar la polla de Louis y Louis tiene que apretarse a sí mismo en la base—. Sí, sólo dime, Lou. Lo siento, voy a hacer lo que quieras, yo-

Louis alza la misma mano que estaba en su erección y golpea la boca de Harry para calmarlo por un momento, y Harry inhala fuertemente y sus pupilas parecen dilatarse aún más. Louis baja la mano para acariciarse a sí mismo, rozando su pulgar sobre la punta de su polla para recoger el pre-semen antes de traerlo de vuelta a la cara de Harry, manchando los labios enrojecidos de Harry. Harry respira profundo, tensándose por el esfuerzo de no lamer.

—Vamos —dice Louis, sumergiendo su dedo pulgar suavemente en la boca de Harry, y éste cierra sus labios alrededor de él al instante, lamiendo y chupando desordenadamente—. Vas a hacerle eso a mí polla, ¿no? —Louis exhala, los ojos fijos en los labios hinchados y suaves. Harry lloriquea, el ruido amortiguado alrededor del pulgar en su boca, y Louis lo saca, diciendo—: Puedes arrodillarte ahora —y observa cómo Harry cae al suelo al instante.

Se empuja en la boca de Harry sin, realmente, darle la oportunidad de adaptarse, presionando profundo para que la cabeza de Harry se golpee contra la puerta mientras Louis se desliza en su garganta. Él lo toma, sin embargo, aliento saliendo por su nariz y la garganta apretándose mientras trata de mantener la calma y no ahogarse. Louis quiere elogiarlo, pero hay una parte amarga de él que lo frena deliberadamente, diciéndose que Harry no se lo ha ganado todavía. Pero cuando él se retira, alejándose, y Harry se lanza inmediatamente hacia adelante y chupa la polla de Louis de nuevo en su boca, Louis no puede evitar dejar sin aliento un, —Oh, mierda... buen chico-

Harry parece explotar con algún tipo de energía repentina entonces, tomando a Louis profundo con cada movimiento, y Louis nunca lo ha visto trabajar tan duro antes. Él ha follado su boca, pero es diferente, es él forzando a Harry a tomarlo y esto es Harry haciéndolo por su cuenta incluso aunque está luchando, forzando la polla de Louis en su garganta y asegurándose que su nariz toque el vientre de Louis cada vez que baja. Está haciendo pequeños sonidos ahogados cada vez que sube—solo por un momento antes de bajar de nuevo—y está mirando a Louis con ojos rojos y aguados, desesperado. Louis le devuelve la mirada, con la boca abierta, incapaz de protestar a la forma en que Harry, básicamente, ha tomado control de esto cuando Louis pretendía hacerlo arrodillarse contra la puerta y sostenerlo allí, manteniéndolo quieto mientras folla su boca. Es tan jodidamente bueno, verlo tratar así de duro, observarlo hacer todo esto porque piensa que Louis está decepcionado de él.

Louis no puede disfrutarlo durante mucho tiempo antes de que se esté viniendo, sin embargo—no puede siquiera tratar de aplazarlo con el casi constante calor apretado a su alrededor, la succión y la presión—se agarra del cabello de Harry para impedirle retirarse y se derrama justo en la garganta de Harry, escuchando aturdido como Harry lucha para tragar con la boca todavía llena por completo.

Louis se hunde en el suelo con él siguiéndolo, prácticamente arrancando los pantalones de Harry para meter su mano dentro, encontrando a Harry dolorosamente duro como él sabía que estaría. Acaricia a Harry fuerte, sólo una vez, y luego lleva la mano a la boca de Harry y le dice: "Escupe", y Harry lo hace, y es una mezcla de saliva y el propio semen de Louis lo que mancha palma de su mano mientras toma la polla de Harry de nuevo y empieza a acariciarlo con sacudidas rápidas de su muñeca. Harry gime, corcoveando sus caderas, todavía sin aliento y jadeando mientras se deja caer hacia atrás contra la puerta, las piernas enredadas. Louis lo mantiene abajo, una mano firme en su cadera, y le acaricia una y otra vez, hasta que Harry está balbuceando y viniéndose con fuerza, empapando el puño de Louis.

Hay una oleada de algo en Louis cuando lo ve, y no puede parar, mantiene el movimiento de su mano incluso aunque sus músculos duelen, y Harry grita, se retuerce contra él, los muslos temblando cuando Louis sigue, la estimulación constante no deja que su polla se ablande.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿O crees que te mereces esto? —Louis le pregunta, con voz firme, y Harry grita de nuevo, retorciéndose.

—Quiero-oh, mierda, no, Lou, me lo merezco —Harry jadea, agarrando a Louis de donde puede, clavando sus uñas para detener el propio instinto de empujar la mano de Louis lejos.

La polla de Harry está tan caliente en sus dedos y Louis puede sentir la sensibilidad de la piel, el calor crudo, y es implacable, acaba de empezar a preguntarse si realmente puede hacer que Harry se venga por segunda vez, cuando de repente siente un chorro débil por encima de su dedos y Harry se está sacudiendo contra él, casi sollozando. Louis lo deja ir de inmediato, acercando el cuerpo inerte de Harry en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo cerca, besando su cuello.

La voz de Harry es áspera cuando pregunta: “¿Estuve bien, Lou?" y Louis murmura, "Sí, bebé, sí," en su oído, "vamos a llevarte a la ducha y luego la cama, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry duerme profundamente más de lo que lo ha hecho en un largo tiempo, ni siquiera ronca, muerto para el mundo. Pero Louis es mantenido despierto por algunos pensamientos persistentes que lo persiguen, la idea de que Harry podría haber diseñado esto—no le importa que sea un juego, pero no quiere que Harry _gane_ , manipulando a Louis para que le dé la atención que ansía cuando Louis ha estado tratando de retenerla. Él decide que no va a ceder de nuevo, incluso si Harry ignora otra orden, él solo—va a apretar los dientes y dejarlo pasar, no permitirá que Harry termine controlando esto.

Durante la semana siguiente Harry es impredecible; a veces él hace lo que dice Louis y algunas veces no, y Louis trata de reaccionar con indiferencia pero es _difícil_. Cuando Harry le obedece él tiene esta mirada de esperanza en sus ojos y Louis recuerda lo _bueno_ que era la otra noche, lo mucho que intentó, y anhela recompensarlo. Se las arregla para contenerse, pero es diferente cuando Harry es desafiante, su fuerza de voluntad es más débil entonces y necesita mantener su control sobre ella, no dejar que Harry se haga cargo.

×××

Harry actúa más, una vez que aprende el patrón. Louis es mucho más propenso a responder a eso, se da cuenta. Cuando obedece, no recibe nada, pero cuando él lo ignora Louis se pone tan molesto y Harry lo puede decir y hay una extraña satisfacción allí a pesar de que la reacción no es positiva. Cuando Louis lo castigó se sintió tan bien, sólo porque él estaba finalmente obteniendo _algo_ de él, y Louis le dijo que lo hizo bien como si no pudiera evitar que se le escapara, y Harry necesita desesperadamente que eso vuelva a suceder. Hay masoquismo en ello, por supuesto—todavía se siente tan culpable por desafiar Louis, sobre todo cuando ve lo mucho que eso lo estresa, por lo que el castigo es catártico; se siente bien tratar de hacer las paces con él.

Se las arregla para obtener una reacción de él dos veces más después de ese primer castigo. La segunda vez, Louis está tratando de conseguir que haga algún tipo de danza estúpida durante el segmento de preguntas de Twitter de uno de los shows, y Harry de plano se niega, llegando incluso a hacer que Louis lo provoque, tratando de persuadirlo para hacerlo. Eso por sí solo se siente bien, porque demuestra que Louis _quiere_ que esto, que la negativa de Harry esté llegando a él. Harry sabe que Louis quería jactarse ante la multitud y debe estar avergonzado por el hecho de que él no puede hacer que Harry haga lo que quiera. Después del show Louis está malhumorado y silencioso y cuando vuelven al cuarto Harry nervioso, esperando impaciente a que Louis explote.

—Abre la ducha para mí —es todo lo que dice Louis, sin embargo, quitándose la chaqueta y mirando a Harry con una mirada extraña de medio expectación, como si hubiera una parte de él que ya pensaba que Harry podría no hacerlo.

Y Harry quiere empujarlo sobre ese borde, hacerlo perder la calma por lo que solo sacude su cabeza.

—Correcto —dice Louis,  golpeando el suelo con el pie, inquieto  agitado, y luego está jalando a Harry a la cama, ubicándolo sobre su regazo y arrancando sus pantalones.

Harry no puede evitar sisear un “Síiiii”, sabiendo lo que Louis está a punto de hacer, y Louis lo abofetea _fuerte_ , perdiendo su temperamento, su mano conectando con la piel sensible del culo de Harry y ardiendo como el infierno. Harry solo se retuerce, corcoveando por más, y los dedos de Louis están en su cabello, jalando fuerte mientras lo abofetea duro con su otra mano, la palma conectando con la piel una y otra vez hasta que está roja e irritada y ardiendo.

Harry se refriega contra la pierna de Louis, emocionado de tener la atención de Louis sobre él de nuevo, ser apaciguado por Louis de verdad _afectado_ por su falta de respuesta. Louis aún no se ha cambiado los pantalones con los que estuvo en el escenario y Harry se corre sobre ellos, obtiene la polla de Louis siendo empujada en su garganta como castigo, sentado de nuevo sobre su trasero adolorido mientras Louis entra y sale con fuerza de su boca hasta que Harry se siente totalmente lastimado y adolorido y, más importante, _satisfecho._

Louis no le dice que fue bueno esta vez, pero Harry se dice a si mismo que no importa. Aun extraña las sonrisas orgullosas y la oleada de elogios, la confirmación de que Louis está complacido con él que lo hace sentir como si estuviera brillando por dentro, porque últimamente no se siente como si Louis estuviera complacido con él para nada. Pero esto es algo, y es bueno—cuando Louis lo está sosteniendo y lastimándolo, Harry flota hacia un lugar maravilloso.

El tercer castigo no sale como él espera, sin embargo.

Lo ha estado anticipando todo el día, desde que Louis le dijo a Harry que debía usar en la mañana y Harry hizo exactamente lo contrario, escogiendo una camiseta que sabe que Louis odia. Louis está prácticamente hirviendo durante todo el día, y Harry puede decir que solo está esperando hasta que estén solos para poder regañarlo. Harry está ansioso también, hambriento por la atención, por Louis siseando en su oído cuán mal ha sido, tal vez doblándolo y follándolo sobre la alfombra con una mano alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando regresan al hotel, Harry es dócil y expectante, parado en el centro de la habitación esperando por una instrucción. Él sabe que ha sido realmente malo esta vez, sabe que no necesita empujarlo más. Louis se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos y luego cruza los brazos y lo mira, y el corazón de Harry está en su garganta con anticipación, inundado con algo contento solo por la forma en que los ojos de Louis están fijos sobre él.

—Quítate la ropa —dice Louis, su voz dura y acalorada—, toda. Empieza por esa maldita camiseta.

—Okay —dice Harry, desvistiendo de inmediato, tan rápido como puede y tirando la ropa por toda la silla así no se interpondrán en su camino antes de girarse hacia Louis, totalmente expuesto, sus brazos colgando a los costados.

Han hecho esto antes, y Harry está a menudo desnudo enfrente de otras personas por lo que no debería estar erizado pero siempre le pasa; algo acerca de la forma en que los ojos de Louis lo inspeccionan. No lo hace sentir nervioso o inseguro; más bien lo opuesto. Louis conoce cada pulgada del cuerpo de Harry tan bien y aun no puede obtener suficiente al mirarlo, y Harry podría pasarse enfrente de él durante años solo siendo observado. Han hecho eso, también—Louis lo ha hecho esperar por mucho tiempo antes, solo sentado en la cama o en una silla, bebiendo de la vista de Harry y decidiendo que quiere hacer con él. Harry ama eso tanto que hace su cabeza girar, podría quedarse allí parado por horas siempre y cuando los ojos de Louis estén sobre él.

Pero Louis tiene un plan diferente esta noche, al parecer. —Sobre la cama —dice después de considerarlo un momento, y su rostro está cerrado, la mandíbula apretada—. Sobre tus manos y rodillas, el culo arriba, ¿sí?

Harry asiente, lanzándose hacia la cama y en la posición adecuada. No está enfrentando a Louis y no cree que deba girarse, pero espera que Louis lo esté mirando aprobadoramente.

—¿Te vas a quedar quieto por mí? —pregunta Louis.

—Sí, Lou —dice Harry claramente, tratando de no mover otra cosa que no sea su boca mientras habla, para probarlo.

—De acuerdo —dice Louis—. Volveré en un momento.

—¿Qué? —espeta Harry, atrapado con la guardia baja.

—Me vas a esperar, ¿no? Mostrarme cuánto lo quieras, porque obviamente lo haces, enojándome a propósito así —dice Louis, su voz tensa.

 Harry traga. Esto es diferente, pero—tal vez no es tan diferente de cómo ha sido antes, es solo que Louis no va a estar en el cuarto, no lo va a ver. Es una prueba a su lealtad, supone él; Louis confía en el para mantenerse quieto incluso sin su supervisión, y Harry quiere probarle que puede, que lo hará.

—Sí —acepta él—. Sí, puede… puedo esperar. —No sabe cuánto tiempo Louis estará por fuera, pero no puede ser _tanto,_ él es capaz de decir, por todo lo del día, que Louis está desesperado por esto también.

Louis duda, pero solo por unos segundos, y luego Harry puede oír las suaves pisadas de sus zapatos contra la alfombra, y luego un c _lic_ y las luces se apagan de repente. La puerta cruje abierta, y luego suena al cerrarse. Harry se queda tan quieto como puede, tratando de mantener su respiración calmada—el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Louis envió un extraño sentimiento de pánico a través de él y trata de mantenerse calmado, diciéndose a sí mismo que puede hacer esto, que Louis regresará antes de que lo note.

Pero—él no puede estar seguro de eso. Lo hizo enojar _de verdad_ esta vez y hasta ahora los castigos han sido cosas que Harry disfruta pero esto—esto no es un desafío, no le _gusta_ , no quiere ser dejado solo así mientras Louis va a hacer quién sabe qué. Ni siquiera sabe si Louis lo está haciendo a propósito, el tratar de herirlo de verdad y ese pensamiento envía algo de ansiedad a su cerebro. Trata de decirse a sí mismo que Louis no sabe, que no se dio cuenta que esto no estaría bien—Harry pensó que podía manejarlo, después de todo—pero de inmediato siente una cuchillada de rabia en su interior porque, ¿cómo Louis no podría no saber? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿cómo puede pensar que Harry estaría bien con ser abandonado así?

Los músculos en sus muslos y brazos comienzan a doler por mantenerse en la misma posición, incluso aunque no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo. La única otra vez que ha tenido que quedarse en esta posición ha sido durante el sexo, y hubo muchas cosas que lo mantenían distraído de la incomodidad, pero quedarse así y hacer, literalmente, nada es mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Él quiere deslizarse sobre sus antebrazos, descansar su cabeza en las sábanas, pero no puede hacerlo. Louis podría notarlo, cuando regrese, e incluso si no lo notara, Harry aún se sentiría culpable de traicionarlo y está tan frustrado por darse cuenta que sigue preocupándose por eso, aun quiere hacer a Louis feliz aunque a Louis ya no le importa hacer lo mismo por Harry.

Harry siente una picazón en sus ojos y trata de contenerlo, diciéndose una y otra vez que Louis va a regresar en unos pocos segundos y todo va a estar bien, pero luego se da cuenta que cuando Louis _regrese_ , probablemente lo va a castigar y Harry no quiere más castigos, _esto_ es más de lo que él puede tomar. Se da cuenta que _terminó_ con esto, que está harto de este juego, quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, quiere que Louis lo presione suavemente contra las sabanas y le diga cuando asombroso es y lo buen chico que ha sido. Con ese pensamiento, las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse y él colapsa sobre la cama, tirado allí y sollozando, frustrado y enojado y confuso y sólo— _consternado_.

Incluso bajo todo el dolor y la ira aún se siente culpable por decepcionar a Louis. Hay un malestar en su pecho ante la idea de decepcionarlo, al igual que el puro y crudo pánico por el abandono. Él _sabe_ cuánto Louis significa para él, pero por alguna razón lo está golpeando como un mazo ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta que estar sin él podría sentirse tan terriblemente vulnerable. Es demasiado, muy doloroso; se endereza para quitar las sabanas y luego se acomoda bajo ella, llorando como si estuviese ahogándose, su cerebro preguntándose una y otra vez, ¿ _qué si no regresa qué si no regresa qué si no regresa?_


	2. Capítulo 2

Louis sólo deambuló por el pasillo, necesitando estar solo para poder intentar poner sus pensamientos en orden, calmarse a sí mismo. Aún está enojado por esta frenética urgencia de enseñarle una lección a Harry cada vez que desobedece, de abofetearlo, lo hace sentir como si no tuviera control y no comprende porque lo _molesta_ tanto, lo asusta y lo enfurece al mismo tiempo. Dejó a Harry para poder tratar de manejarse un poco. Esto solo era un experimento, un juego, pero ahora era una cosa totalmente diferente y ya no está _feliz_. Le da un alivio temporal el castigar a Harry por su desobediencia y sabe que Harry lo disfruta pero solo está exhausto y confuso después y Louis extraña ver su cara iluminarse, extraña esa sonrisita cuando Louis es amable con él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, hay una parte de él que no quiere regresar, rendirse; se siente como si estuviera dejando ganar a Harry y es _estúpido_ , no quiere que esto sea tan complicado, se supone que sea divertido.

No está seguro de cuánto ha estado por fuera pero ha sido un rato, más de cinco minutos pero menos de diez. Sólo no puede descifrar qué va a hacer una vez que vuelva allá. ¿Que si Harry le ha desobedecido _de_ _nuevo_ , a propósito, solo para sacarlo más de quicio? ¿Que si sigue exactamente como lo dejó? Louis aprieta los puños. No sabría qué hacer en ese escenario, tampoco. Usualmente se siente tan seguro de sí mismo, sabe qué hacer, y no ha llevado las cosas más allá de lo que Harry no pueda tomar. Pero, ¿que si la razón por la que ha llevado esto tan lejos es porque Harry _no puede_ manejarlo? Es tan raro el que Harry se comporte así, Louis no creyó que fuera capaz de hacerlo, y debe significar algo, no está siendo un imbécil sólo por el placer de serlo.

Louis se pregunta si Harry está tratando de enviarle un mensaje y él no se detiene en ese pensamiento porque ya está corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo y hacia su cuarto y de Harry, metiendo la llave electrónica en la ranura con tanta fuerza que casi la parte. Aún está oscuro pero es capaz de decir que se ha movido, metido bajo las sábanas, y hay un sonido desde la cama, una clase de sorbido que lo tiene asustado de inmediato, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. Cierra la puerta tras él y prende la luz del lado de la cama antes de subir a la cama al lado de Harry.

Se inclina suavemente. —¿Haz? —susurra él.

—Lo siento —dice Harry con la voz entrecortada, y Louis se da cuenta que está llorando, su voz es delgada y temblorosa y su nariz está tapada.

—Haz, no —dice Louis, girándose para acercarse y presionar un beso en el hombro expuesto de Harry—. Bebé, está bien…

Harry cambia el tono, la debilidad de su voz se convierte en algo mucho más severo. —Se sintió muy largo —dice él. La culpa se remueve en el estómago de Louis y él se siente enfermo. Harry se gira y Louis puede ver que sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No puedes hacerlo —dice él, más urgente ahora—, sólo…. no, ¿okay? No me dejes de nuevo.

—No lo haré —promete Louis al instante, acariciando con su nariz el hombro de Harry y besándolo allí, abrazándolo fuerte—. Juro que no lo haré.

Sostiene a Harry fuerte y lo deja llorar, sabe que necesita dejarlo salir, y le murmura sinsentidos consolantes, disculpándose una y otra vez y diciéndole a Harry cuánto lo ama hasta que Harry se calma un poco. Louis está empezando a juntar las piezas en su mente, viendo cuánto cada palabra amable relaja a Harry un poco más. Pero luego—

—No puedo hacer esto —deja salir Harry, alejándose—. No puedo… Lou, yo, esto es… no está funcionando, y necesito…

—¿Qué, bebé? ¿Qué necesitas? —Louis aún se siente nauseoso, sólo viendo a Harry así, sabiendo que él _causó_ todo esto y hay esta cosa comiéndolo, que no ha sido sólo esta noche, que es algo que se ha estado construyendo y que puede que no se recuperen de ello—. Háblame. Por favor. Lo lamento mucho.

—Necesito que… —comienza Harry y se rompe de nuevo, temblando, presionando las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos para evitar que salgan más lágrimas—-. Necesito tu… atención —dice eventualmente, y todo cae en su lugar.

Por supuesto que eso es lo que más le importa a Harry, por supuesto es todo acerca de Louis, la forma en que Louis reacciona a las cosas que él hace—por _eso_ es que él hace lo que sea que Louis dice, para complacerlo, para obtener su aprobación. Y por eso es que Harry lo ha estado desobedeciendo, para obtener algo de atención aún si es negativa. Parece tan obvio ahora y Louis se siente jodidamente _estúpido_ por no haberse dado cuenta.

—Dios —dice con un tono de voz aturdido—. Joder, Harry. Soy… soy el idiota más grande en el planeta. Soy un imbécil. No me di cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo.

Ellos nunca hablaron de esto, sólo empezaron a hacerlo sin discutir el por qué les gustaba—nunca cruzó la mente de Louis antes, sólo era diversión, y los hacía tan ambos felices que sintieron la necesidad de analizarlo. Y siempre han estado en la misma página hasta ahora, tan en sincronía con el otro que Louis nunca imaginó que podría ir tan lejos, que podría _lastimar_ a Harry de verdad.

—Deberíamos haber hablado de esto. _Mierda_ , ¿por qué no lo hablamos?

—Porque somos idiotas —dice Harry, y gracias a dios, está sonriendo un poco, su cara deformada con sus mejillas aun hinchadas de llorar.

—¿No me odias, Harry? Puedes odiarme, lo prometo —dice Louis. Aun no puede creer que haya sido tan insensible de haber tomado la única cosa que Harry ama más en el mundo, sólo porque estaba jodidamente _aburrido_.

—No te odio —le dice Harry, jalándolo más cerca, besándolo con suavidad. Sus labios sabían salados—. Es sólo que a veces no piensas antes de actuar. Casi siempre.

—Lo sé —gimoteó Louis—. Soy el peor.

—No, me gusta eso de ti —dice Harry de inmediato—, usualmente, es bueno, eres espontáneo y es emocionante pero esto, esto es…

—Algo en lo que no deberíamos ser espontáneos —termina Louis, su corazón aún se siente como piedra en el fondo de su estómago—. Lo sé. Joder, lo siento tanto, Harry, déjame disculparme, ¿sí? No me digas que está bien, porque no lo está.

Harry muerde su labio, y Louis puede decir que trata de consolarlo pero—ambos saben que Louis está en lo cierto, que Harry lo perdonaría (puede que ya lo haya hecho) pero eso no hará las acciones de Louis aceptables.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dice Harry en voz baja, y Louis quiere—quiere cortarse su propio brazo o algo para mostrarle cuán horrible se siente acerca de esto, viendo a Harry en este estado.

—Dios… yo no… ni siquiera lo sé, es sólo que… era la forma en que reaccionabas, tu sólo… seguías tratando tan duro y, no sé, se sentía bien verte esforzándote de verdad para complacerme así.

—Me gusto un poco, también —admite Harry—. Quiero decir, hasta que me di cuenta que era inútil, pero… no me importa tener que esforzarme por hacer las cosas mejor para ti porque —su voz es baja, girándose y acariciando su pecho con su nariz—, porque te lo mereces.

El corazón de Louis gira y se inclina hacia adelante, entrelazando sus dedos en los rizos de Harry. —Pero sólo si obtienes algo al final, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dice Harry, y Louis puede sentir su aliento cálido a través de su camiseta—. Sí, eso… eso tiene que estar allí. Tengo que saber que voy a obtener algo de ti… incluso sí me castigas, eso está bien, si piensas que no he hecho un buen trabajo pero… no puedes sólo ignorarme, no puedo manejar eso.

—No —dice Louis suavemente, entendiendo ahora, sosteniendo a Harry tan apretado y cerca suya, enredando sus piernas bajo las sábanas—. Te juro que no volveré a hacer eso —Harry suspira, firme y lento, y Louis lo acaricia—. Te amo. Eres muy bueno. Yo… no debí tomarte por sentado así. Tú me sorprendes cada día —Harry medio tiembla de placer ante eso, acurrucándose más cerca, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Louis y Louis piensa en cuánto necesitaba esto. Louis extrañaba decirlo, pero Harry definitivamente extrañaba escucharlo incluso más. Piensa en cuán duro ha sido, cuán poca dulzura le dio, y se siente enfermo de nuevo, frotando la espalda de Harry.

—¿Incluso cuando te ignoraba? —pregunta Harry.

—Bueno… —dice Louis con duda, y luego se ríe, un poco incómodo—. No. Eso, um. Me enojó mucho —se siente culpable admitiéndolo ahora, no quiere decirle algo malo a Harry cuando se siente tan frágil, pero a Harry no parece importarle.

—Me di cuenta —dice él, su voz retumbando bajo; Louis puede sentir la vibración contra su cuello—. ¿Por qué?

—No, quiero decir… no importa, no es que… no te estoy culpando, estabas en todo tu derecho de pelear, yo te estaba hiriendo —le asegura Louis.

—Pero, ¿por qué te molestó?

—No tenemos que hablar de eso, Haz —dice Louis. No quiere implicar que Harry hizo algo malo, no cuando él está sí—. Sólo soy yo siendo un tonto, me sentí como si tú estuvieras forzando reacciones de mí y eso era… como si yo no estuviera en control más. Es estúpido.

Harry se aleja, mirando a Louis a los ojos mientras sacude su cabeza un poco. —¿Por qué _necesitas_ estar en control? —pregunta, y no se está burlando ni parece preocupado, sólo curioso.

—Yo… no sé —dice Louis, cogido con la baja guardia ante la pregunta—. Nunca he pensado en eso.

—Bueno, ¿por qué me dices que haga cosas? —presiona Harry.

Louis se ríe, sintiéndose incomodo de nuevo. —No sé, Haz, sólo me gusta. ¿Por qué tú haces lo que yo digo?

—Porque me gusta hacer cosas por las personas. Me gusta hacerlos felices —dice Harry simplemente.

Louis sabe a qué se refiere. Harry es un chico complaciente, siempre poniendo las necesidades de otros sobre las suyas. Saldrá de su zona de confort para hacer felices a sus fans, dándoles comida y agua en las firmas cuando se sienten cansados, y tomándose fotos incluso cuando están acampando fuera de su casa como acosadores. Anne le dijo a Louis una vez que cuando Harry está en casa y ella ha tenido un mal día en el trabajo, él le preparará un baño y le cocinará una de sus comidas favoritas, incluso si él ha estado ocupado todo el día.

—Es sólo que, es muy importante para mí. Como mi cosa favorita —continúa Harry, y ahora está calmado, introspectivo—. Y tú eres mi persona favorita. Por lo que… me gusta hacer cosas por ti. Lo que sea que quieras. Se siente bien.

Louis se queda en silencio por un momento. Parece tan simple cuando lo pone así, y lo dice tan claramente como si sólo lo _supiera_ , y Louis no—Louis no cree que él pueda llegar a entenderse tan bien. —Pero, ¿por qué necesitas mi atención tan mal? —murmura él, preguntándose si Harry sabe eso también.

—Así puedo ver cuán feliz te hice —explica Harry—. O que te he decepcionado… o lo que sea, en verdad. Muestra que tú te preocupas por mí.

Louis muerde su labio, pensando. —Supongo que es por eso que me gusta decirte qué hacer —dice él—, porque… lo haces y te gusta hacerlo y eso muestra que te preocupas por _mí_.

—Y también nos pone duros —bromea Harry, rompiendo la tensión y clavándole un dedo en las costillas.

Louis se ríe, retorciéndose. —Eso también —dice él, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, y es tonto, porque ambos _saben_ que eso es algo que los enciende, o no hubiera cabido en sus vidas sexuales tan bien. Pero es diferente admitirlo, especialmente cuando Harry lo dice tan descaradamente. Ellos se quedan acostados en silencio por un poco más de tiempo y Louis siente su cerebro zumbando—. La cosa del control… no es… no siempre la he tenido. Creo que es desde que te conocí, en realidad.

Harry lo mira, considerándolo. —¿Crees que es porque… tienes menos control en tu vida, en general? ¿Por la banda y las otras personas como… controlándonos y a nuestra relación?

Louis casi quiere reír, porque en un par de frases Harry halló ese punto en el que Louis estuvo perdido por tanto tiempo. —¿Qué más sabes de mí que yo no sé? —se burla él, presionando su nariz en el cuello de Harry, sintiéndose un poco expuesto por cuan bien Harry puede leerlo, cuán fácil puede averiguar algo como eso cuando Louis apenas ha hablado de ello.

—Oh, todo —Harry suelta una risita—. Pero tú lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

Louis se ríe. —Raro —murmura él, voz amortiguada contra la piel de Harry, y besa suavemente su clavícula, acurrucándose más cerca—. Haz —dice él en voz baja—, estamos bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí —replica Harry de inmediato, sosteniendo a Louis con más fuerza—. Sí, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, vamos a estar bien. Mejor, creo.

Louis levanta su cabeza para mirarlo. Parece mucho mejor ahora, y Louis se da cuenta de cuánto necesitaba su consuelo y cariño; debe haber sentido un increíble alivio después de tanto tiempo sin ellos.  —¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? ¿No necesitas algo?

Harry sonríe, juntando sus labios en un beso suave. —Sólo esto —dice él.

×××

El día siguiente, Louis es tan bueno con él que Harry apenas puede tomarlo—lo abruma después de cómo las cosas eran, una ráfaga al borde de una sobredosis; no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha sentido tan feliz en su vida. Louis apenas deja su lado, susurrando con dulzura en su oído todo el día. Tienen una entrevista y cuando les piden decir qué cosas les gustan de los otros miembros de la banda, Louis dice el doble que cualquiera cuando describe a Harry. Es un poco en broma y se contiene un poco—no queriendo añadir más a los rumores—pero Harry se sonroja al final de todas formas, escuchando a Louis deshacerse en cumplidos sobre su cabello y sus hoyuelos y sus habilidades en la cocina mientras los otros les envían miradas preocupadas y perplejas.

Más tarde, en el auto, Louis se sienta tan cerca de Harry que bien podría estar en su regazo, y susurra cumplidos todo el camino al photoshoot. —Quería hablar sobre lo bien que siempre hueles —murmura él, y Harry se retuerce, sus mejillas doliendo por sonreír—, y de la forma que suenas cuando te corres. Y cuando ruegas. Y lo bien que tu boca se siente alrededor de mi polla, cuán bellos son tus labios, cuán rojos se ponen cuando me chupan y…

Harry tiene los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada cuando llegan al estudio, no se puede sentar quieto cuando le van a arreglar el cabello y maquillaje y en el espejo puede ver cuán ruborizado luce, cuán oscuros y grandes son sus ojos. Louis sólo continua, elogiando a Harry una y otra vez, por cuán bien le luce el traje, cuán buenas son sus poses, y el fotógrafo le tiene que decir a Harry seis veces que deje de sonreír como un idiota.

Cuando Louis se aleja de Harry por un par de minutos para ir al baño, Liam llega y le dice a Harry, —Me alegra que hayan solucionado todo —con un guiño.

Harry lo codea en las costillas, diciéndole que se calle, pero aun  no puede dejar de sonreír.

No hay concierto esa noche ni reuniones en la mañana, por lo que tienen tiempo cuando regresan de la cena para que Louis extienda a Harry a través de la cama y se tome su tiempo con él, aunque Harry apenas lo necesita, tan acelerado por un día lleno de la atención de Louis que está moliéndose descaradamente contra el muslo de Louis en el momento en que Louis lo acuesta.

—Amo lo ansioso que te pone —le dice Louis, besando su cuello—, lo mucho me quieres.

—Mmm, por favor, Lou, muchísimo —susurra Harry, aun frotándose desesperadamente contra Louis, sólo esperando que Louis lo presione hacia abajo o le diga que pare, pero Louis sólo está besando su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta Louis, respirando sobre la piel de Harry haciéndolo temblar, perplejo por la pregunta.

— _Tú_ —dice él.

Louis se ríe pero luce—casi avergonzado, de alguna forma. —Sí, pero ¿cómo?

—No me… —dice Harry confuso—. No me importa, como sea que _tú_ quieras —Louis mira a Harry a los ojos, y luce tan inseguro de repente, como si hubiera perdido la confianza—. Lou —dice Harry, amable—, puedes… puedes decirme qué hacer, me… me gusta eso.

—Sólo quiero que sea acerca de ti —dice Louis después de un momento de duda—. Quiero hacerte las cosas que quieras porque… porque te estaba haciendo cosas que tu _no_ querías y yo sólo…

—Lo que quiero es que me des órdenes —le recuerda Harry, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio—. No me gusta escoger —Louis se ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Está bien. Sí. Lo siento. Sólo…

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo —Harry inclina su barbilla y lo besa, lamiendo dentro de su boca hasta que Louis se relaja un poco; Harry puede sentir la tensión abandonándolo.

—Vamos a quitarnos la ropa, ¿sí? —murmura entonces Louis, sentándose, y su voz tiembla un poco y es más una sugerencia que una orden, pero es bueno oírlo, de todas formas, y Harry salta a la acción de inmediato para animarlo, sacando su camisa por su cabeza.

Cuando ambos están desnudos Louis acuesta a Harry en la cama de nuevo, extendiendo sus miembros y sujetándolo al colchón por las muñecas. Harry está respirando pesadamente, mirándolo, y Louis se ubica entre sus piernas, haciendo a Harry gemir por el caliente empuje de la polla de Louis contra la suya.

—Te quiero así —dice Louis—, así puedo verte. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te haga gritar.

Harry sólo puede gimotear, y levanta sus caderas de la cama para tratar de frotarse contra Louis de nuevo, necesitando la fricción. El agarre de Louis en las muñecas de Harry se aprieta. —No te muevas —y Harry se queda quieto—. Buen chico —suspira Louis, y una sonrisa comienza a formarse en las esquinas de los labios de Harry.

Louis le sonríe de vuelta con dulzura, enderezándose y pasando sus dedos del pecho de Harry a su polla, haciéndolo temblar. Los dedos de Louis bailan sobre él, y los pequeños toques están haciendo estremecer a Harry. Él lucha por no moverse, por no corcovear contra la mano de Louis, teniendo que trabajar fuerte por mantener sus caderas abajo.

—Eres tan bueno —le dice Louis, tan bueno, mírate, tan quieto por mí.

—Sí —jadea Harry, hambriento por el elogio, queriendo más a pesar de que Louis se los ha dado todo el día—. Sí, Lou, quiero complacerte.

—Lo haces, bebé —le asegura Louis, finalmente tomando la polla de Harry, dedos curvándose apretados y haciéndolo gruñir—. Todo el tiempo.

Bombea a Harry con fuerza, sólo mojando su palma un poco con el pre-semen de Harry porque sabe que así es como le gusta, cuando se resiste un poco. No parece poder quitar sus ojos de Harry y esto lo hace hipersensitivo, de alguna forma sobrestimulado por la mirada de Louis porque luce tan—tan _impresionado_ por Harry, y ese es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Harry le hace desear lucir así todo el tiempo.

Louis se inclina sobre él y Harry se aferra a las sábanas en un esfuerzo por no tocarlo, por no enredar sus brazos alrededor de él y sostenerlo cerca. Louis sigue tocandolo, mano atrapada entre sus cuerpos, y presiona sus labios cerca de la oreja de Harry.

—Voy a follarte con mis dedos hasta que estés rogando por mi polla.

Harry gimotea de nuevo. —Por favor. Lo quiero.

Louis rie suavemente, su aliento cosquilleando la oreja de Harry. —Eres tan bueno, Haz —él besa el cuello de Harry de nuevo y esta vez se cierra en torno a él, sorprendiendo a Harry, no esperándolo—los chupones de Louis son una de sus cosas favoritas pero Louis raramente los hace, muy nervioso de que alguien los vea, apegandose a sus caderas y muslos y _nunca_ en el cuello. Harry muerde su labio y gime ante la sensación, ante el conocimiento de que Louis lo esta marcando así; en un lugar tan obvio, y—se siente como un premio, un regalo y casi se corre sobre ambos por el pensamiento.

Louis se aleja y el cuello de Harry palpita un poco, su pulso acelerándose con el moretón creciente, y ahora es un desastre balbuceante. —Gracias, gracias, oh, dios, por favor, Lou, tus dedos, por favor, te necesito en mi, quiero tu polla, por favor...

—Tan educado —se mofa Louis, jalando el cabello de Harry con suavidad, removiéndolo de su frente sudorosa.

Él se despega de Harry y gira hasta el borde de la cama, consiguiendo el lubricante de la mesa de noche, y Harry hace un sonido agradecido. Se fuerza a si mismo a quedarse quieto, esperando mientras Louis lubrica sus dedos, impaciente pero dispuesto a esperar tanto como Louis quiera hacerlo. Por suerte, no es mucho tiempo; puede que Louis _quiera_ jugar esta noche pero no puede, tan hambriento por esto como Harry lo está.

Algo acerca de esto se siente tan _correcto,_ la forma en la que encajan ahora, como si lo de antes no hubiera pasado. Había algo en los desafios y la emoción por las cosas antes que Harry disfrutó, pero esto es lo que Harry ama, saber que ambos están en la misma página , y él esta tan emocionado de tener esa sensación _de regreso._

Cuando Louis presiona un dedo dentro, comienza a hablar de nuevo, diciéndole a Harry cuán bien se siente, tan caliente y apretado y perfecto a su alrededor, cómo no puede esperar a tenerlo envuelto en su polla y Harry está sonrojado y adolorido por ello, el dedo de Louis se dobla y empuja persistentemente, sintiéndose tan bien. Louis desliza un segundo dedo deprisa, abriendo a Harry más, trabajándolos lentos y firmes y superficiales.

—Puedes tomar otro, ¿no, cariño? —murmura Louis suavemente, y Harry no puede evitar retorcerse ante las palabras porque Louis llamándolo así siempre le _hace_ algo. Louis empuja un tercer dedo al lado de los otros dos y Harry gime débilmente por la mirada en el rostro de Louis, luce tan complacido—. Sí, mírate tomándolos, te ves tan bien, Haz, joder, empuja contra ellos, ¿sí? Muéstrame...

Harry obedece de inmediato, ansioso, empujando contra la mano de Louis y sintiendo los dedos deslizarse más profundo, justo hasta los nudillos. Él gime, necesitando sentir la polla de Louis allí.

—Voy a follarte ahora, ¿sí? Tan fuerte como te gusta, amor —dice Louis inclinándose para besar a Harry en la frente, rozando su cabello con la nariz, y Harry sólo puede levantarse un poco, asintiendo, perdiendo el habla. Los dedos de Louis siguen entrando y saliendo y Harry puede sentir sus pollas tocándose de nuevo, y él es un desastre, retorciéndose sin ritmo tratando de obtener más, más de todo. Louis saca sus dedos de repente—. Basta —dice el, y tiene ese tono duro en su voz, el que envía chispas a través de las venas de Harry—, quédate quieto.

Harry se congela de inmediato aunque su cuerpo duele por seguir moviéndose, por sentir la fricción dentro suyo y contra su polla. Louis lo besa de nuevo y presiona un dedo en el chupón que dejó antes, enviando un ligero pinchazo de dolor a través de Harry y él gime, su cabeza cayendo contra la almohada. Louis se mueve hacia abajo dejando besos por el torso de Harry y pausando para tomar sólo la cabeza de la polla de Harry entre sus labios, de repente y _duro,_ haciendo a Harry lloriquear. Louis lo mira, sus ojos luciendo perversos, y luego se retira, agarrando el lubricante para mojar su polla, y Harry lo observa mientras se acaricia, haciéndola brillar. La quiere dentro tanto y su corazón late con la anticipación de ello, sabiendo que la va a sentir pronto _y_ tendrá los ojos de Louis sobre el todo el tiempo.

—Extiende tus piernas —dice Louis. Harry ya las tiene medio abiertas pero él sabe lo que Louis quiere, dobla sus rodillas y las abre más así Louis puede ubicarse entre ellas e inclinarse cerca—. Alrededor mío —dice Louis entonces y Harry obedece de nuevo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

El primer deslizamiento caliente de su polla hace a Harry lloriquear, fuerte—la sensación de su agujero apretado siendo abierto es, de alguna manera, mucho mejor de lo usual y Louis lo está mirando fijo a los ojos todo el tiempo y es casi demasiado. Louis cubre la boca de Harry con su mano y Harry sofoca un _sí_ , ama cuando Louis trata de callarlo. Louis lo penetra más profundo, murmurando suciamente a Harry cuán abierto está para él, cómo lo esta haciendo sentir tan bien, cuán hermoso luce tomando la polla de Louis.

—Eres tan bueno, ¿no, bebé? —susurra Louis saliendo de él, sólo para sumergirse de nuevo y los sollozos de Harry son ahogados contra la palma caliente de Louis—. Tan bueno al ser follado, ¿sí? Tomando mi polla muy bien.

Harry asiente, mirando a Louis a los ojos, medio mareado, sólo observando el azul brillante mientras Louis lo penetra, incrementando la presión de su mano en la boca de Harry, así él se siente un poco ahogado. La polla de Louis golpea profundo y lo folla rápido, duro. Louis no le ha dado la oportunidad de acostumbrarse al dolor sordo, sabe que a Harry le gusta así, cuando duele un poco. Él retira su mano de la boca de Harry y reposiciona sus piernas, enganchándolas en sus hombros en vez de enredadas en su cintura. Puede ir más profundo así y Harry lo siente en todos lados, escuchando los sonidos de piel golpeando contra piel.

Harry quiere que siga por siempre, pero ya está muy cerca—ha estado privado de esto por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tiene de nuevo no esta seguro de si puede aguantar, hacerlo durar. Su polla roza persistentemente contra el estómago de Louis, un constante toque duro, y los labios de Louis acarician los suyos, jugando.

Harry levanta su barbilla, queriendo más. —Lou, yo... creo que me voy a...

Louis sólo asiente y lo besa, ligero al principio y luego correctamente, desordenado, su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry. Él se aleja, sólo para decirle a Harry cuán bueno está siendo, cuánto lo ama, y Harry es empujado al borde por esas palabras, apretando las sábanas mientras Louis lo folla rápidamente, sin bajar el ritmo, llevándolo más y más cerca. Él alterna entre palabras suaves de aliento y besos, hasta que no puede tomar más y lo pierde, derramándose entre ellos, su cuerpo tensándose y luego sacudiéndose y Louis lo sostiene todo el tiempo, diciéndole cuánto ama verlo correrse y presionando sus labios en la marca que ha dejado en su cuello.

Harry se retuerce sin control, es demasiado—y Louis se aleja, saliéndose de él y bajando las piernas débiles de Harry a la cama. Se sube a horcajadas en el estómago de Harry, cuidándose de vestir su polla, y comienza a masturbarse, su mano deslizándose tan rápido que parece un borrón. Harry sigue viendo estrellas pero cuando se da cuenta que Louis está a punto de correrse, recoge sus sentidos lo suficiente para empezar a rogar de nuevo—a Louis le gusta correrse dentro de él, usualmente, pero Harry ama más esto, adora cuando su pecho o espalda quedan pintadas con rayas de semen, como si Louis lo estuviera marcando.

La otra mano de Louis acuna el rostro de Harry, acariciándola, y él sigue hablando, los elogios constantes mareando a Harry. Las últimas palabras que logra decir son _tan hermoso_ y luego se está corriendo, manchando el pecho de Harry y parte de su cuello, y Harry se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo como tonto, tan feliz que casi _duele,_ y Louis esta tocando su hoyuelo con uno de sus dedos, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar a decirle a Harry lo perfecto que fue, el buen trabajo que hizo.

×××

Ellos van lento por un tiempo, entonces, gradualmente construyendo hasta la forma en que solía ser, y Louis no puede evitar ser demasiado entusiasta con sus elogios ahora que sabe cuán importantes son para Harry y cómo de difícil debe haber sido para él estar sin ellos. Una tarde en el bus, Louis le pide que le busque una botella de Sprite en la nevera y cuando Harry trota de regreso con ella obedientemente, Louis lo jala cerca y presiona un beso en su cuello, justo en el chupón que le hizo, lo que casi hace que las rodillas de Harry cedan.

—Tú —anuncia Louis, sonriendo mientras abre la botella—, eres el mejor novio del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

—Tranquilízate —resopla Zayn.

—Sí, cambiaste la tonada hace poco, ¿no? —Niall sonríe.

Hay un tono listillo en su voz que inquieta a Louis un poco—sabe que los otros han notado _algo_ raro pero Niall está actuando como si Niall supiera un poco más de lo que Louis esta cómodo. Esa tarde salen a beber y cuando Niall le trae un trago a Louis y éste sólo dice gracias, Niall jadea, ofendido.

—¿No me vas a decir que soy el mejor novio del mundo? —él hace un puchero, y Louis lo golpea en la frente con el menú.

Incluso cuando se han reajustado, las cosas no se sienten del todo bien entre él y Harry. Como si algo faltara, incluso cuando han vuelto a como solían ser, y eventualmente, Harry sugiere que tal vez deberían hablar de ello un poco más, ese periodo de negligencia y castigo que Louis trata de no pensar porque aun hace doler a su corazón con culpa.

—Quiero decir, no es… no era tan terrible —le recuerda Harry—. Me gusta el desafió, ¿sabes, como te dije? Me gusta la idea de tener que trabajar un poco más para hacerte feliz y eso se siente algo… fácil ahora —admite. Están teniendo está conversación en tono bajo en la litera de Louis en el bus, los otros dormidos.

—Sí —susurra Louis, pensándolo—. Sí, y… bueno, tú sabes, me gusta castigarte.

—Y a mí me gusta cuando me castigas —murmura Harry, acurrucándose más cerca de Louis y bajando su voz un poco, y una clase de calor recorre a Louis cuando recuerda golpear el culo de Harry fuerte y ahogarlo con su polla. Aún lo molesta el pensar cómo Harry lo engatusó deliberadamente—en ese momento era tan caliente que apenas podía manejarlo. Él de _verdad_ quiere eso de nuevo.

—A mí también —dice Louis, mayormente en el cabello de Harry—. Yo podría… hacer esas cosas cuando eres bueno.

Él puede sentir a Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, una parte de eso era el querer arreglarlo. Sentir como que tenía que ser mejor.

—Dios —gime Louis—. No digas cosas así, me vas a hacer endurecer.

Harry se ríe y luego sofoca el sonido en el pecho de Louis, así no despiertan a los otros. —Tal vez podrías darme cosas para hacer en las que no sea muy bueno —dice él entonces, pensativo—. Como, una lista de tareas, o algo asi. Y si hago un buen trabajo me puedes recompensar pero si lo arruino entonces me castigas.

Louis jura en voz baja. —Eso suena muy bien, Haz.

—¿Sí? —dice Harry feliz.

—Sí, pero… no tienes permitido joderla a propósito, ¿okay? Y no te voy a castigar porque te niegues, tienes que intentarlo —dice Louis y Harry asiente—. Espera, pero… quiero decir, te _puedes_ negar. Como… por favor, nunca hagas algo que no quieras hacer sólo porque deseas complacerme, ¿sí? Siempre puedes decir no y pararé.

Harry ríe. —Obviamente. Sé eso.

—Sí, pero nosotros… nunca lo hemos _dicho_ —persiste Louis. Él hala la cabeza de Harry para que lo mire—. Prométeme que dirás algo si estás incómodo con lo que estamos haciendo.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien —dice Louis, y la cabeza de Harry cae, apoyada en el pecho de Louis. Éste juega ausentemente con su cabello, sus dedos pasando a través de él—. Entonces, ¿de qué clase de tareas estamos hablando? —pregunta él después de un momento de silencio. En su mente ya flotan diferentes posibilidades, pasando de una sugerencia a otra a gran velocidad.

—Lo que sea —suspira Harry de inmediato, empujando sus caderas, y Louis siente que ya está duro, su polla pulsando contra el muslo de Louis.

El corazón de Louis martillea. —Yo quiero… muchas cosas. —Nunca ha pensado en las cosas así, nunca pensó realmente en todas las cosas diferentes que _pueden_ hacer, sólo cayeron en una rutina y él nunca consideró hacer algo nuevo, no así. Una vez más se siente estúpido, su primer instinto cuando se puso inquieto fue _ignorar_ a Harry cuando había todo un mundo de cosas que pudieron haber hecho, cosas maravillosas, cosas que a Harry podrían _gustarle._

—Las intentaré todas —insiste Harry, y Louis se está endureciendo también, más que nada por el entusiasmo de Harry, su polla creciendo bajo las sábanas.

—Joder —dice Louis débilmente—. Vamos… ¿podemos empezar conmigo haciéndote correr sin que hagas algún sonido?

Harry asiente, atrapando la boca de Louis en un beso hambriento, y—bueno, resulta que eso no funcionó muy bien, pero eso sólo significa que Louis tiene que seguir tocándolo después, hasta que duele y Harry se retuerce y entierra su rostro en el hombro de Louis, y finalmente, le ruega que pare.

—Creo… —dice él entonces, jadeando, sus ojos aguados y las sábanas se les pegan al cuerpo—. Creo que va a funcionar.

Y lo hace. Mucho mejor de lo que Louis esperaba.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuántas cosas podían hacer en el escenario. La sección de preguntas de Twitter es perfecta para tareas y hace más fácil llegar a Harry, diciéndole que haga la vieja imitación de Niall que ha perfeccionado para ahora. La nueva cosa favorita de Louis es hacer que Harry lo imite a _él,_ porque Harry no tiene un acento de Yorkshire perfecto y nunca ha sido muy bueno en cosas que involucren burlarse de Louis. La audiencia sólo se ríe cuando Louis fija a Harry con una mirada poco impresionada y dice, —Bueno, eso no fue _brillante,_ Harry, ¿o sí? —Pero la forma en que Harry baja su cabeza de inmediato se disculpa probablemente se vea un poco extraño.

Louis nunca si dio cuenta que podría divertirse más con los cambios de letras, tampoco. Comienza a hacerlos sucios, más que cosas ridículas acerca de cereal y zapatos, y los dice en el oído de Harry sólo momentos antes del correspondiente vero así Harry está en el borde de esperar por la instrucción. Cada vez, Louis espera por “¡no puedo decir eso!” seguido de una mirada sorprendida, pero nunca llega—Harry siempre escucha, asiente y los acepta. En las pasadas veces él hubiera murmurado o jurado y Louis lo hubiera animado y reído de todas formas, pero ahora puede ser más estricto. Ahora, si Harry no canta fuerte y claro, o si se acobarda en el último segundo, Louis puede darle una ligera sacudida de cabeza o arrugar la nariz para hacerle saber a Louis que no está feliz. Se siente un poco mal por eso, porque difícilmente se sorprenda que Harry se avergüence de cantar acerca de pollas y gargantas profunda enfrente de cientos de chicas jóvenes, pero la forma en la que va todo pensativo y determinado como si estuviera desesperado por compensárselo a Louis después lo hace muy _bueno_ , vale la pena. En privado, más tarde, Louis lo castigaría, poniéndolo sobre sus rodillas para palmearlo, y Harry prometería hacerlo bien la próxima vez.

A Louis se le ocurren un montón de cosas que Harry puede hacer, le gusta cuando las tareas son un poco vergonzosas, cuando Harry tendrá que empujarse a través de la humillación porque quiere hacer a Louis feliz. Louis lo envía una noche a la máquina expendedora del hotel, pidiéndole que le traiga una golosina pero que debe ir sin camisa. Harry protesta por eso, quejándose de que podrían haber fans.

—Todos saben que amas estar desnudo —apunta Louis, y Harry argumenta algo acerca del contexto pero cuando Louis le pregunta si quiere echarse para atrás, Harry sacude la cabeza y se levanta de la cama, subiéndose los pantalones y dejando el cuarto, en sólo ellos y nada más. Regresa con las manos vacías y arrepentido y Louis podría pensar que estaba pretendiendo, haciéndolo a propósito, pero él no puede fingir el sonrojo brillante de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Resulta que sí _hubo_ fans y algunas tenían cámaras, porque las fotos terminaron en Sugarscape la mañana siguiente, pero Louis no sabría que había una excusa legítima por la forma en que Harry básicamente se arrastra por su perdón. Mantienen esa tarea por un tiempo—una vez que Harry accede, Louis lo hace ir sin pantalones la próxima vez, con sólo su camisa y bóxers, y luego, finalmente en sus bóxers y nada más. Por suerte, ambas veces la máquina expendedora estaba muy cerca y no hubo fans ansiosas esperando alrededor para tomar fotografías, pero Harry aún estaba rosa y nervioso cuando regresa a la habitación agarrando con fuerza la bebida o el paquete de papas que Louis había pedido. Louis lo baña con elogios, besando sus mejillas rojas hasta que se enfrían y le dice cuán hermoso es cuando esta avergonzado. Él elige la ropa de Harry por una semana como recompensa.

Hay tantas cosas que quiere hacerle a Harry en la cama, también. Quiere atarlo, lo que pone nervioso a Harry, pero acepta, pasando por ello sin un ataque de pánico y obtiene un chupón de color purpura debajo de su clavícula en agradecimiento. Él toma tanto la polla de Louis como uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo, y Louis se corre en su rostro por eso porque Harry le había rogado por semanas y Louis estaba esperando por el momento en que se lo mereciera. Las recompensas son mucho más frecuentes que los castigos porque Harry es muy _bueno_ , intentándolo con fuerza por Louis, realmente empujándose a sí mismo. Ellos hablan de eso con frecuencias. Louis comprobando para asegurarse que Harry no está poniendo el placer de Louis demasiado por encima que de su propia comodidad.

Una mañana Louis decide que no quiere que Harry hable por el resto de día, y Harry le sigue la corriente. Su único compromiso ese día es una entrevista y Louis explica que Harry tiene la garganta adolorida, que está en descanso vocal, lo que _casi_ todo el mundo se cree excepto los otros chicos, quienes están desconcertados por el silencio de Harry y su falta de apariencia enferma. Esa noche Louis deja a Harry gritar tan fuerte como quiera incluso aunque Zayn está en la habitación de al lado y ya han descubierto que las paredes son delgadas, y luego la garganta de Harry _esta_ adolorida al día siguiente, su voz ronca añadiéndole autenticidad a la mentira.

Una de las cosas favoritas de Louis es experimentar el control de los orgasmos de Harry, tratando de ver cuántas veces lo puede hacer correr, o si puede hacerlo sin que Louis lo toque, sólo él en su interior. Ocasionalmente, trata de que Harry se corra tres veces en una noche y cuando no puede manejarlo, Louis retiene sus orgasmos por un par de días, sólo dejando que Harry lo masturbe a él y dejando su erección abandonada y dolorosa. _Ama_ cuánto lo intenta Harry, la forma en que esfuerza su cuerpo, desesperado por hacer cosas que no puede superar muy bien.

La primera vez que Harry se corre sin una mano en su polla es jodidamente _asombroso_ , es como si Louis estuviera bombeando el semen directamente de él con sólo su polla y él lo besa hasta que sus labios están lastimados, no para de decirle lo especial que es por una semana entera. Niall se desespera tanto por saber por qué que Harry termina diciéndoselo, y Louis está tan orgulloso que se lo dice. (La respuesta de Niall es un parpadeo estupefacto y luego no más preguntas acerca de su vida sexual por un largo tiempo. Que ni siquiera es _tanto_ , porque es Niall, y él es un bastardo entrometido.)

Lo que Louis _realmente_ quiere es que Harry sea capaz de correrse con una orden. Él hace el resto de cosas que Louis dice, y es sólo—Louis quiere control de _eso_ , también, quiere ser capaz de hacer correr a Harry exactamente cuando él le diga. Él piensa en ello por un tiempo antes de mencionárselo a Harry, porque es difícil de explicar sin que él suene como un maniático del control, aunque sabe que Harry no lo juzgaría. Se siente tan bien _hablar_ sobre estas cosas con él, el saber cómo Harry se siente exactamente de las tareas, y a veces se excitan tanto sólo hablando que terminan corriéndose antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando Louis recoge el coraje suficiente menciona esta nueva idea, Harry se enciende de inmediato con ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par, diciéndole a Louis cuanto lo calienta el pensar en Louis teniendo esa clase de poder sobre su cuerpo.

Pero es _difícil_ , parece imposible al principio, y Louis está un poco resentido y frustrado porque pensó que sería muy fácil; los dos están tan en sincronía con él otro y a lo largo de los años han tenido su cuota de actividades sexuales, _tenían_ que ser rápidos, y esto no parece tan diferente. Harry esta igual de frustrado—cuando Louis le dice que se corra él _quiere_ mucho pero su cuerpo no coopera.

Harry acepta los castigos ansioso cuando falla, jurando que lo hará mejor la próxima vez, dejando que Louis lo abofetee en el rostro o que folle su garganta hasta que llore. Y luego Louis lo recogerá en sus brazos, asegurándole cuán bueno está siendo, cuán impresionante es por tratar tan fuerte, que _sabe_ que podrá hacerlo y que tiene mucha fe en él y que llegará allí, lo hará eventualmente. La combinación de disciplina y consuelo realmente funciona en Harry, y una vez en verdad se corrió en el instante que Louis comienza a decirle que lo haga, y Louis está emocionado porque es lo más cercano que han llegado. Harry niega el elogio, sin embargo, diciendo que no se lo merece, que era una coincidencia y que sabe que puede hacerlo mejor si sigue intentándolo.

Es—bastante abrumador, lo que determinado que es. Louis sabe que no _sólo_ es acerca de complacerlo, porque a Harry le gusta esta idea también, pero lo que más le gusta es la idea de Louis teniendo más control sobre él y el pensamiento marea a Louis a veces. Es un poco raro ahora que sabe _por qué_ le gusta tanto, ahora que está consciente que hasta cierto punto viene de un lugar de duda, una urgencia de tener que mostrarle cuanto lo ama Harry a través de lo que él está dispuesto a hacer. Lo hace sentir vulnerable, a veces, pero es reconfortante que Harry sienta lo mismo, que su desesperación por la atención de Louis viene de la pura y simple necesidad de saber que Louis se _preocupa_.

Finalmente, Harry lo logra. Es después de que Louis no lo ha dejado correr por una semana entera, por lo que probablemente sea parte de una frustración contenida, pero Louis está seguro que tiene que ver con un ligero cambio de táctica. Él ha estado ordenándolo todo este tiempo porque sale con naturalidad, es fácil dejar salir un cortante e impaciente “córrete, Harry” porque usualmente Harry responde bien a demandas duras. Pero ha estado pensando, acerca de cuánto se necesitan el uno al otro, acerca de cuán dependiente es Harry del amor de Louis por él, y esta vez decide hacerlo diferente.

Tiene a Harry en el borde de la cama, y él está envuelto a su alrededor por detrás, su propia polla presionada en la espalda de Harry pero ignorada así puede concentrarse en la de Harry. Éste tiene sus manos en la cama, Louis con la suya por debajo de su derecha así puede sostener la polla de Harry, masturbarlo en el ángulo justo, como si fuera Harry quien lo estuviera haciendo. Está tan desesperado por correrse que Louis sabe que no puede alargar esto por demasiado tiempo, por lo que hace su primer intento después de bombearlo un par de vez, su mano tirando rápida y firme.

Engancha su barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry, besando su cuello. —Te amo —murmura contra la piel, y Harry gime y Louis puede _sentirlo_ en su cuerpo, lo cerca que está. Estimulado, sigue murmurando—. Quiero verte correr, Hazza, lo necesito. Córrete por mí…

Está a punto de continuar, pero no lo necesita, porque Harry de inmediato se tensa contra él, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras se corre sobre el puño de Louis, retorciéndose hasta que Louis envuelve un brazo en su torso y lo sostiene cerca y fuerte.

—Oh, por dios —jadea Harry—. Lou, lo hice.

Louis resplandece, placer curvándose a través de él mientras besa el hombro de Harry. —Lo hiciste.

Nunca se ha sentido más orgulloso de él, su corazón hinchado de él, y es claro que Harry tampoco se ha sentido tan orgulloso de _sí mismo_. Está tan emocionado por ello que está duro en unos minutos y Louis lo deja montarlo, lo mira fija y no deja de decir cuán orgulloso está, cuán feliz lo ha hecho—y cuánta diversión van a tener con esto, porque Louis ya está pensando en entrenar a Harry para que mejore, así puede hacerlo en cualquier momento, todo lo que tiene que hacer Louis es ponerlo duro y susurrarle y sólo _sucederá_.

Cuando Harry le dice que se está acercando de nuevo Louis lo apresura, voz suave mientras le pide que se corra, lo llama _cariño_ sólo por el placer de ello y Harry se corre de inmediato ante la palabra, con un grito tembloroso y una sonrisa brillante. Louis lo acuesta y se corre en su rostro, pintando sus mejillas y manchando su boca, y luego lo sujeta y lo llena de chupones, por una vez importándole un carajo todos los problemas en los que se van a meter por ello. Un montón, resulta ser—Harry tiene que usar una cantidad industrial de base y abotonar sus camisas hasta el cuello por una semana, pero esta tan feliz que no lo importa ni un poco. Ambos están estúpidamente eufóricos, unidos a la cadera incluso más de lo usual, y Louis siente que podría explotar por todo el amor dentro de él.

No sabe qué _es_ exactamente, lo que se siente tan bien, y trata de pensar en ello porque Harry lo ha estado animando a entender porque les gustan las cosas que hacer, así no hay riesgo de que la vuelvan a joder. Tal vez es—tal vez es la forma en su relación se siente más fuerte. La forma en que han logrado transformar una experiencia tan desastrosa en algo positivo cuando en ese momento, Louis estaba asustado que no podrían recuperarse. Y tal vez se la forma en que Harry le ha dado el control que él ha estado queriendo por tanto tiempo sin saberlo, y cuánto lo ha hecho _feliz_. Finalmente, se siente como que están donde deben, donde Louis pensó tontamente que _ya_ estaban, pero no era así, no cuando había tanto que no entenderían del otro. Aun habrán descubrimientos, tal vez más conflictos, pero Louis sabe que serán capaces de solucionarlos. Pueden manejar lo sea.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> [come to say hi](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
